Doc's Cold
by theblindwriter95
Summary: For Celrock. Before her shift at the toy hospital begins Doc unfortunately gets sick with a cold. Luckily her oldest toy and friend Lambie is there to make her feel better.


Doc's Cold

Summary: For Celrock. Before her shift at the toy hospital begins Doc unfortunately gets sick with a cold. Luckily her oldest toy and friend Lambie is there to make her feel better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doc Mcstuffins.

References to the show: The song "A Lambie Like You" and Doc remembering how she got Lambie as a baby. Alongside how Lambie got attached to the four identical baby girls when she had to say goodbye to them.

"Morning Dad," six year old Dottie "Doc" Mcstuffins greeted as she blow her nose into a tissue.

"Doc are you feeling okay?" Marcus asked as he gave her a plate of pancakes.

Doc nodded, hoping that she wasn't really sick. "Just a little runny nose."

"Madeline hold on you little runner!" Marcus yelled with a laugh as he sat her back at the table.

"Blueberry?! Yucky!" Madeline yelled, pushing away her pancake. "I like strawberry or hugger pancakes!"

"Madeline I don't have time for this. I have a phone call to make after breakfast. Now just finish up please."

Madeline groaned but finished anyway as she and Doc heard the familiar noise they knew all too well, excusing themselves from the kitchen.

"Come on Doc. A toy may need us," Madeline said as she get to the toy spectator while Doc began to sneeze." Yes Haille?"

"Madeline is everything okay over there?" Hallie asked from the nurses station. "Because Doc sounds stuffed up."

Doc laughed nervously. "I'm fine Hallie."

"Oh no you're not Doc. I'm sorry sugar but you're staying home today."

"Haille I'm fine Really."

"Dottie Mcstuffins I want to see you at home in bed!" Hallie scolded, crossing her arms.

"I'll keep Doc in bed while Madeline fills in for Doc," Lambie offered as she came out of the nursery.

"Good idea Lambie. Madeline can help me and take care of your shift since she likes the baby dolls."

Madeline giggled at the mention. "I sure do."

Lambie smiled in glee. "Thanks Madeline but please don't get attached to the baby dolls."

"I'll try not to."

"Perfect. And tell Doc not to worry. I'm on my way."

"Got it Lambie." Madeline took her sister's hand. "Doc you're need in bed as I need to go to my room and get my jacket before Lambie comes."

Doc sneezed as Madeline tried to get her to bed.

To her it was the better good for them both if she stayed at home as Madeline told her sister that she could handle the toy hospital.

Doc shook her head. "Maddie you're still new and with your leg-"

"I'll be fine Doc," Madeline interrupted, giving her a smile. "Just because I don't have a real leg doesn't mean I can't use it."

Doc sighed, shaking her head before she coughed. " Madeline I meant with the stairs.

"Doc! I'm be fine!"

"But you're my little sister! But if you can do it then it's okay Madeline."

Madeline sighed in relief, walking to her room as Doc laid in bed.

Madeline quickly her ready before heading to the toy hospital, thankful that it didn't involve real time as Doc groaned.

"Good Luck Madeline!" Doc yelled as Lambie come out of the toy box since it was the fastest way to get back to Doc.

"Later Doc," Madeline said as she ran down the Stairs. "I'm off to my shift at the hospital Mom."

Given a look, the little girl instead said outside before finding a clear spot as She pressed the toy spectator and went to the toy hospital.

Mom want up the stairs, opening Doc's bedroom door as Lambie went stuffed. "Doc?"

Doc groaned as she sneezed, blowing her nose.

"Doc don't tell me you are getting a cold," Mom grumbled as she came to Doc's bed. "You feel a bit warm."

"Warm?"

"I'm afraid so but I see Lambie is keeping you company."

Doc smiled, not wanting to reveal anything about the toy hospital. "Oh Madeline found Lambie' for me Mom."

"Okay sweetheart but Doc do you know anything about Madeline's hospital shift?" Mom asked, tucking her in.

"Madeline's just playing pretend Mom."

"Okay Doc. I'll be back to check on you soon."

"Close call Doc," Lambie muttered once Doc saw her mother leave. "Let's check in at the toy hospital."

Doc nodded as she heard the sound of Madeline taking care of the babies.

"Babies calm down!" Madeline begged, rocking one of the fussy babies in her arms. "I'm your nurse for today!"

The babies calmed down, looking at Madeline as Lambie giggled.

Doc giggled as the toy spectator closed. "Look like the babies are in good hands with Madeline."

Lambie nodded in agreement, putting an around around Doc.

Doc yawned, smiling softly at her old friend and fellow medical student. "Lambie I'm glad you're here."

"Me too Doc," Lambie said with a smile.

"I'm so lucky to have a Lambie like you."

"You're so nice. Doc, I remember when your father brought me at the toy store late one night."

"You do?" Doc asked curiously.

Lambie nodded with a giggle. "I do Doc."

"How?"

"Doc I was on a toy shelf and the store clerk was just about to close up for the night."

"And Dad came?" Doc guessed with a small smile.

"There were quite a few mommies your dad Doc," Lambie recalled with a smile. "But I didn't have a skirt back then but of course your dad brought me and we made a stop and at Grandma McStuffins' house later that night because your dad had to take off for a bit while Grandma fixed me and she had of course brought me to life but it had been so long since I saw her so I just forgot that she had a magic stethoscope like you since Grandma only brought me to life one time and well you know the rest Doc."

The story put Doc to sleep as Lambie cuddled with her owner, falling asleep next to her.


End file.
